Traditionally, for electric devices that have no remote control function, a user needs to approach the electric device or a switch thereof for turning the electric device on or off, which is rather inconvenient. Therefore, remote switch devices are developed for providing the remote control function to such electric devices. Installation of a conventional remote switch device may be realized by externally plugging the same into an electrical outlet to serve as an adapter, or by directly replacing the electrical outlet therewith, thereby achieving remote control of an electric device that is coupled to the conventional remote switch device.
However, the conventional remote switch device is not suitable for electric devices of which wirings are usually hidden in ceilings and/or walls and which are turned on/off through a manual switch installed to a wall, such as lamp devices, ceiling fan devices, etc. In a case of using the conventional remote switch device to achieve remote control of this kind of electrical devices, the manual switch may need to be directly replaced by the conventional remote switch device, which would become the only way to turn on/off the electric device, making the user unable to control the electric device when the remote switch device malfunctions.